Naruto in the style of Greek Mythology
by Janie Phuong
Summary: <html><head></head>The same characters but the plot is the Mythology of Greece. Multi pairings. Oneshot series.</html>


**NARUTO IN THE STYLE OF GREEK MYTHOLOGY**

**Disclaimer : the characters and the plot (though I change a little bit) is not owned by me.**

**Pairings : multi pairings.**

**Ok now, start with…**

**-APOLLO AND DAPHNE-**

Sasuke Uchiha – Apollo

Sakura Haruno – Daphne

Konohamaru – Eros (aka Cupid)

Kakashi Haruno (Kakashi Hatake) – Peneus, Daphne's father

* * *

><p>One day, Sasuke Uchiha, the god of the sun and music, met Konohamaru, the god of love (or I say the angel of love). When he saw the bow and arrows that Konohamaru carried, he insulted.<p>

"Hah, a kid like you even play those warlike weapons ? But if they're used by you, I think they are really just toys."

"Oh really ?" Konohamaru started getting angry.

"Of course, look at mine. They have killed a giant python. What about yours ? Despite of making everyone loves each other, what else is it's power ?"

Konohamaru had two kinds of arrows, one was gold and one was lead. If someone was shot with the gold one, they would love the person in diffent gender that they saw firstly. In the opposite, if they were shot with the lead one, they would hate the person, of course in different gender, that they saw firstly. But the arrows weren't just as 'easygoing' as it sounded.

"Well, listen carefully, if your arrow can penetrate a python, mine can even penetrate you." Konohamaru said bravely. His eyes were full of anger.

"Oh, sounds SCARY." Sasuke teased him.

Another day. Sasuke was wandering around a beautiful forest. At that time, a pretty nymph with her gorgeous pink hair called Sakura Haruno, was also playing in that forest. _Perfect timing ! _Konohamaru, who had been following Sasuke secretly, thought. Then he took out one gold arrow and one lead arrow. With the gold, he shot Sasuke. With the lead, he shot Sakura. They didn't know anything had happened, until they met each other.

_Wow, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. _Sasuke thought when he saw Sakura at the first sight.

_Huh ? Who's this guy ? I don't know why but… I totally abhor him. _Sakura thought at the same time.

But that was not the first time she hated anyone. Many many guys loved her so much, but all they had been receiving were rejection. Her father, the god of a river, Kakashi Haruno, told her to get married all the time but she begged her father to let her remain a maiden, like the goddess of the moon and hunting (you know she's Artemis right ?). Otherwise, Sasuke fell madly in love with her since that moment.

Everyday, he followed her and told her that he loved her so much, and wanted to marry her. However, Sakura kept running away from him.

"Please Sakura, I really love you, I'm a great god, I can let you live a prosperous life forever." Sasuke said.

"Leave me alone, I don't like you, please stop following me." Sakura yelled while running.

"I won't stop until you accept my love."

Sasuke chased. Sakura ran away. They kept doing that until Sasuke caught Sakura. Too tired to escape, Sakura used her last energy to shout, to call her father.

"Father. Please open the earth to enclose me, or please turn me into a different form. I don't want to be like this."

Suddenly, her body turned into wood, her legs grew longer and pitched deep in the ground, her arms turned into branches, and leaves appeared. Her beautiful pink hair, which Sasuke loved best of her, became the pink flower that had the same name at hers, sakura, or cherry blossom. After a while, she was totally a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke hugged the tree with great pain. He knelt down, regretted what he had done. He looked up at the beautiful pink flowers.

"Sakura, I made you become like this, now I understand, but It's too late. Please forgive me." He said, tears fell out of his canthus.

Konohamaru had been seeing all the things, he appeared in front of Sasuke, smirked at him. Then he showed him his gold and lead arrows.

"Now you have known the power of my arrows ?"

* * *

><p><strong>A little short huh ? This is the brand new idea of mine. I hope you will like it. Please R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
